


《阖家欢乐》

by xiweilala



Category: all岳
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiweilala/pseuds/xiweilala





	《阖家欢乐》

东城林家大宅，富庶人家。林振林员外娶有一妻，名唤月明惠，育有一女，名唤林小娥，只是这月明惠与林小娥却非亲生母女。  
（一）  
林小娥自小活泼好动，追蜂捕蝶，逗狗吓鸡，蹦蹦跶跶没一刻消停。这日近晚膳时分，仍不见林小娥踪影，又不知躲到哪棵树上掏鸟窝去了，引得众人纷纷出来找寻。  
“宝儿……宝儿……”园林中一袭红衫的女子自远处走来，神情焦灼。  
林小娥一听见那个熟悉的声音，扒开树枝向下喊：“嘻嘻，惠姨娘，我在这儿！”  
“宝儿！爬那么高，快下来！”  
“我给你摘了花！”林小娥一跃而下，踮起脚尖，别了只海棠在月明惠耳边“这花称你，好看。”  
“不及你好看。”月明惠抬手整理林小娥凌乱的发丝，只见眼前这个小人儿一双灵动的大眼睛堆满笑意，撅起的小嘴永远透着股得意劲，像极她早年在山林里捡到的小白猫，黏人，爱撒娇，是她最亲爱的宝贝。家中父亲是不允许她有任何志趣爱好的，说是会分散精力，耽误练功。她只好偷偷养在自己房中，只是白猫越长越大，有时甚至会攻击她，她也不知该怎么办，找了师弟来商量，这一瞅可把卜樊吓得够呛，这哪儿是小猫，这明明是只白老虎啊！卜樊一琢磨赶紧选了个日子把老虎放归山林了，自此之后他事事都要盯着月明惠，还被月明惠嘲笑像看家护院的小狗，跑了小猫来了小狗，卜大高个眉毛一拧“小狗就小狗呗，反正我得看着你！”  
回忆往事让月明惠扑哧一声笑出声，她一笑，就明艳动人。  
风一吹，林子里漫天的落花，没有一朵能比得上你，林小娥心想。  
“可算找着你们了！”  
林小娥不用回头也知道是谁来了，赶紧躲到月明惠身后，来人是卜管事，卜管事身高异于常人，像座大山，不笑的时候显得有点凶恶，林小娥从小就不喜欢他，除此之外，卜管事看惠姨娘的眼神，总让她觉得不舒服，讨厌。  
她朝卜管事做个鬼脸，一溜烟跑了。  
卜樊叹气“这个小精灵鬼……”  
月明惠捻起衣角捂嘴轻笑“师弟，她还是个孩子，你别凶她。”  
卜樊回过头，见月明惠一副娇俏模样，心底泛起丝丝涟漪，一瘪嘴哎哎地叫着“师师姐，你就惯着她。”  
（二）  
林宅别院，月明惠的寝室内，林小娥正横躺在房梁上暗暗窃喜，近日她真的有在用功习武，现在已经能轻松跃上这么高的地方了，等着惠姨娘回来要吓吓她。  
听到声响，她刚想开口，却见到林振和月明惠推推搡搡地进来了。糟了，这时候下去肯定会被她爹打断腿。只是奇怪，平日里多是惠姨娘到主院去，爹爹怎么偏偏今日过来，林小娥好生懊恼，只能继续躲着，静观其变。  
那厢醉酒的林振抱着月明惠胡乱揉亲，伸手就要去拽她的亵裤，月明惠急叫一声“夫君”  
林振抬起头，狭长的凤眼因为醉酒而有一丝迷离，额头紧凑的川字暗藏怒火，“你怕什么？我何时真的碰过你？”  
月明惠抿唇不说话，单侧虎牙微微露在粉唇外面，林振吞咽了一下，揽过月明惠的脖子“你到底练的什么妖法？这么会勾引男人，却又不让男人碰你？月明惠，世上也只有你罢了，能让我林振百般妥协，谁让我对你又爱又恨。”  
这人总是这样，半真半假地倾诉爱意，明明知道她会心软。“林振……”月明惠心中歉然，由着林振把她推到床上去，林振身上掉落一个锦盒，锦盒里滚出一根圆柱物什。  
“上次你在我房中发火，把那个玉势摔碎了，我又命人打造了一个”林振说着舔了舔月明惠涨红的耳尖“按我的尺寸……用这个总不算被男子破身吧，你就从了为夫吧，娘子。”  
月明惠无法，他想要的，她给不了，轻轻闭上眼睛，看来今日是逃不过了。  
林振解了月明惠红色衣裙，露出白皙胸脯，抓着亵裤往下一扯，一处禁地展露无遗。  
月明惠满面羞红，不再言语。房梁上的林小娥心如捣鼓，今夜她窥探了爹爹与惠姨娘之间诸多秘密，她还不懂他们究竟在干什么，心底有个声音告诉她不该看的，可是一双眸子还是忍不住朝床上白皙的身影望去。  
林振掰开月明惠的双腿，让她摆出一副羞耻模样，腿间毛发稀疏，门户紧闭着，林振伸出两指，轻轻去拨弄两片阴唇，露出中间小孔，娇艳欲滴。  
月明惠倒吸一口气，起伏的胸口隐隐透露着害怕。  
林振轻语安抚她“我准备了上好的脂膏，不会疼的。”说着手指轻轻推入月明惠的穴内。  
“嗯……”月明惠嘤唔出声，想缩拢腿，林振抓着她的大腿不放，趁机又埋入一根手指。  
月明惠仍是双眼紧闭，鼻翼随着喘息微微翕动，薄唇微张，隐约可见中间一条嫣红小舌……  
林振看得痴迷，心中愈发笃定月明惠修炼的一定是某种邪术，要不然怎么会连呵出来的气都透着一股香味？  
他撤出手指，穴口已经变得湿润柔软，将玉势顶端轻轻抵住穴口“你就想着，是我在操你”一举推入。  
“啊！唔……”  
林振不给月明惠适应的时间，开始快速抽动埋在她体内的玉势，月明惠受不住，整个人微微颤抖起来，抬手抓住林振的手臂想要阻止，却因为全身发软，推拒的手也显得在欲拒还迎。林振欺身向前，落下两边床帏，把一室春光都锁入其中。  
林小娥趁着这个机会，赶紧溜之大吉。  
床帐内，林振像往日一样拉着月明惠的手帮自己抚慰，下流话竹筒倒豆子不停往外冒。  
“亲亲，心肝儿，夫君顶得你舒服不舒服呀？”说得好像他们真的在交合似的。林振扶着玉势开始有规律地抽送“这个叫九浅一深，喜欢吗？”  
月明惠摇摇头，低低哀叫，那声音似痛苦又似欢愉，一开口黏黏嗒嗒“饶了我吧。”  
林振最受不了月明惠服软，越服软就越想欺负她，呸，林振你什么毛病，他在心里唾骂自己。  
一边骂自己禽兽不如，一边手上更快地动作起来。“ 想不到娘子你好会流水，把我整只手都淋湿了。”  
月明惠期期艾艾的，不敢作答，突然双腿一挣，整个腰腹弓起来，发出长长一声吟叫，林振知道她快要登顶了，覆着她的手在自己阳具上也更加快速地撸动起来。  
不消片刻，潺潺白浆玷污粉嫩指尖。  
“呐，百子千孙都是你的。”  
（三）  
林小娥整个人浑浑噩噩，也不知道自己怎么跑回房间的，只觉得胸口涨涨的，下腹升起一股湿意，耳边惠姨娘的声音萦绕不去，恍惚间像做了个荒诞的梦。  
早上丫鬟玄凤按例进屋收拾，还奇怪小姐昨晚不是说要到姨太太那儿过夜，又什么时候自己回来了，走近了见林小娥眉头紧蹙，口里哼哼唧唧的。  
“哎呀我的小姐，你这是怎么了？”  
“肚子…肚子疼……”  
玄凤赶紧扶着她起来，却见被单下面一抹暗红。  
“哎呀我们小姐这是要当大姑娘咯！”  
秋日干爽，太阳也没那么猛烈，花园内设有一处凉亭，林小娥横躺在石椅上，头枕着月明惠的大腿，月明惠叫人备了个牛皮水袋，灌满热水，贴着林小娥的肚子帮她缓解不适。  
“惠姨娘…小娥难受…”  
“惠姨娘也会来月事吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那爹爹呢？卜管事呢？”  
月明惠轻笑“月事只有女子会来。”  
林小娥躺着无聊，又天南地北不着边际地问了很多很多问题。  
惠姨娘好像什么都知道，什么都能回答，唔，比爹爹要聪明多了。有月明惠在，林小娥什么也不怕，月明惠还会教她武功，当然这是她俩独有的秘密。  
“为什么你教我的武功和你练的不一样？”这个问题月明惠从不正面回答。  
林小娥曾经问她，为什么要叫她“宝”，月明惠说：因为你最珍贵。林小娥觉得这句话比她所有尝过的糖还要甜。又想起十岁那年初见月明惠，那天下着小雨，前一天晚上她已经从丫鬟们口中得知今日有个重要人物要来，可是爹爹怕她又出去胡闹感染风寒，特意嘱咐过不准她出门，她林小娥是谁，搬了梯子就躲在院墙上看热闹，远远看见她爹从马车上牵下一位女子，身着月白素裙，套着一件红纱外衫，外衫布满金色烫印花纹，葱白手指握着一柄青色布制伞，步履姗姗。离得近了，才看清脸，林小娥一瞬间竟忘了呼吸，一双眼睛柔情似水，高挺又秀气的鼻子，嘴唇不点而朱，皮肤白得和她的裙子一个颜色。天底下还有这么好看的人，是仙子吗……还不等林小娥细看，爹爹的一记眼刀吓得她赶紧缩头，再探头时一大队人马已经朝着别院去了，只是空气中不知道为何传来一股香味，是仙子留下的吗……她知道月亮上住着嫦娥和月兔，只是这位仙子到底是嫦娥变的，还是月兔变的?  
宅子里开始紧锣密鼓地操办喜宴，爹爹牵着仙子说：来，以后她就是你惠姨娘。  
仙子蹲下来，摸着她的头，声音低低的，叫她“宝儿”，仙子笑了，露出左边一颗虎牙。  
（四）  
卜管事是姨太太的随嫁仆人，他会识字能算数，又会点拳脚功夫，是个人才，老管事退休之后，宅子里大小事务就交由他来接管了。  
卜管事身材高大，浓眉阔眼，长得丰神俊朗，是宅子里所有丫鬟的倾慕对象。只是他平日里一副严肃面孔，对丫鬟们的好意视而不见，就差在脑门上贴着“对卜起做不到”六个大字。因为在他心里眼里，从来就只有他的师姐。  
卜樊小时候家里穷，有人到镇上招家仆，父母就把他卖了换钱。月家老爷夫人都是好人，月老爷见他人高马大，便带着卜樊和月明惠一起习武。朝夕相对，卜樊对月明惠的称呼也从一开始恭恭敬敬的“小姐”转为亲昵的“师姐”，他从小伴着月明惠一起长大，心中早就明了自己对师姐是什么想法。只是碍于身份，一直不敢表明心意，就连发生……那种关系，也只是他卑鄙的借口罢了。月家其实并非表面上看起来那么简单，月家的真实背景他到现在都不得而知。师姐修炼的武功与他不同，功法上乘，十招之内必夺人性命，只是这武功古怪，有个阴损命门，就是修炼的女子一辈子不可与男子交合，否则就会身心损耗，大限降临。他在老爷面前发过毒誓，这辈子不会做出对不起师姐的事，也不会让任何男人接近师姐。月家大仇得报，举家迁移东城来避世，怎么就撞上个吊眼土财主，他真的好后悔。师姐性子软，可是认定的事情从来说一不二，月家老爷问她是不是不要命了，为此还差点父女决裂。  
师姐出嫁前表明想与他断了关系，他跪着苦苦发誓，自己真的只想守护在师姐身边一生一世，以后绝不越矩。是他又卑鄙了，他知道师姐心肠软，一定会答应他。  
月明惠是武学方面的奇才，除此之外对生活琐碎粗心大意到让卜樊害怕的地步，有好几次他都出手制止了即将发生的危险，自此师姐的事就是他的事，连丫鬟打扫师姐房间他也不放心，时不时要过来视察一下。这日他照例过来查看，转身要走时眼角瞥到放置盆栽的高脚凳下有一本小册子，捡起来一翻，好家伙，是一本春宫图，卜樊鼻孔耳孔一齐冒热气，还没想好怎么办就已经把册子夹在腋下藏了起来。这本册子在师姐房内发现的，也只可能是师姐的。他本以为师姐无欲无求的，但是现在，一个心底一直以来的渴望，又开始滋生。  
“只是为师姐分忧，别无二心。师姐也是人，是人就会有七情六欲，师姐不必压抑自己，师弟都会帮你。”  
“师姐知道小狗怎么喝水吗？”  
“……嗯？”月明惠总是这样，偶尔会用这样懵懂的眼神望着你。让人想要彻底占有这份纯真，染指这份信任。  
“唔…啊…师弟！师弟…”月明惠没想到卜樊的主意是这个。  
卜樊抬起头，一嘴坏笑“师姐，我在呢。”说完继续埋头伺弄这朵欲望蔷薇，用他口中的露水浇灌这朵花蕊，最美的花期只为他一人绽放。  
他们是彼此的唯一，相约探索人世间所有的美丽奥秘。  
卜樊想打一个赌，赌月明惠是不是也有那么一点点喜欢他？毕竟江湖上赫赫有名的“血衣女”，没有人能强迫她做违背意愿的事。  
“想什么呢那么出神？”  
“师姐，我我口有点渴。”  
“桌子上有茶水呀。”  
“不是这种……”卜管事看看四下无人，弯腰凑近月明惠的耳朵“要喝师姐的花蜜水。”  
（五）  
你别听“员外”二字，那人就一定长得脑满肥肠，恰恰相反，我们林振林大员外，那是十里八乡的青年俊才。  
人送名号“东城之光”，自行体会。  
银子多，随便买个官做做。  
林振这辈子没为什么事情发愁过，天底下有什么事情是银子办不到的，有的，只是银子还给得不够多。  
散漫惯了，林振对诸事都是一副消极态度，父母要他结亲，他也结了，来年就让二老抱了个大胖闺女，只是这闺女越大越闲不住，能跑能疯，这点倒是跟他反着来，也不知道是随了谁的性子。这亲也成了种也留了，林振对着妻子也没什么特殊感情，干脆收拾东西搬回成亲之前自己的院子去住，林氏本是官家小姐，哪受过这气，一纸休书甩到林振脸上：你听好了，是我休的你！  
官家小姐恢复自由身，女儿也扔给林振养，不顾众人劝阻，当日便差遣佣人收拾行李，打道回府。  
没意思，没一点意思。  
这时候偏偏出现一人，能调动他全副心神，月明惠，惊鸿一瞥，便已情根深种。  
他派人到处打听这户刚搬来的月家是何方神圣，家中小姐可否已经婚配，连她几时会出门逛街吃饭采办都知道得一清二楚。  
林振一改往日里大门不出二门不迈的性子，每日打扮得油头粉面，目的就是为了和月明惠制造偶遇偶遇再偶遇。  
美人不笑，跟座冰山似的，没关系，他可以用爱意来融化。  
一来二去，美人终于对他展露笑颜，一见倾心，二见沉沦。  
只是……这是什么破三人行的戏码，哪有谈情说爱还带着师弟的？每次这么问，月明惠就只是笑笑，趁卜樊不注意的时候亲亲他，唔，行吧，他林大公子，很好哄的，别管那个傻大个，再亲亲。  
月明惠的情况，早一开始就对他一五一十说了。他吻住她的眼睛：决不让你真心错付。  
林小娥缠着月明惠，心思不单纯。卜樊缠着月明惠，目的不纯粹。这些他都知道。  
迁怒迁就是她，抱怨抱歉还是她。  
遇上月明惠，他什么淡定从容全没有了，所有情绪脾气都随着她牵动，明明性格那么软的人，认定的事却是说一不二，任他软磨硬泡都不改，行行行，我林大少改，谁让我……爱你呢。  
想到这儿，林振两颊浮起一抹红晕，月明惠摸摸他额头，问他哪里不舒服。  
林振抓住月明惠的手，亲吻她掌心。  
“娘子，遇见你，三生有幸。”  
（六）  
流光易逝，林小娥也出落成亭亭玉立的少女，只是身量还没完全长开，脸庞介于少女和少年之间，平日里爱穿白色素裙，喜眉笑眼，英姿焕发。  
“宝儿，今年生辰对你最有意义，你想怎么过啊？惠姨娘都答应你。”  
“惠姨娘，我们用过晚膳去后山泡温泉吧，我小的时候顽皮溺过水，爹爹从来不让我靠近后山，可是你看”林小娥贴近月明惠，拿手在她们头顶比划“现在我已经与你一般高了，惠姨娘带我去吧。”  
夜里。  
月明惠如约带林小娥前往后山，一路上林小娥蹦蹦跳跳，兴奋得不行。  
到了地方，月明惠让掌灯的丫鬟留下几盏灯笼，吩咐她们可以回去了，晚些时候她和林小娥会自己回去。  
其实这么多年林小娥从未与月明惠裸裎相对过，林小娥害羞，脱了衣服就赶紧下水了，今夜她有自己的小心思。  
听到水声，林小娥一转头，只看到月光盈盈下，一个朦朦胧胧的身影向她走来，发髻散落，不着片缕。  
袅袅白雾中，仿佛这里已不再是什么普通山麓的温泉池，而是那九霄云外的神莲池，她窥探了仙女的秘密，她甘愿受到惩罚。  
“惠姨娘……”  
“嗯唔”温暖的池水让月明惠发出一声舒服的呻吟，她踩着石头缓缓靠近林小娥“我们宝儿，大姑娘咯。”  
林小娥一把护住胸口“惠姨娘你取笑我！”  
“哈哈哈……”  
林小娥气恼，反手抓住月明惠胸前两个圆润肉团“没有你的大！”  
月明惠还在笑，一时竟没有阻止林小娥的动作。  
月明惠皮肤白皙，两团胸脯的手感极细腻，她常年习武，身体不似一般女子那样的柔软，而是柔中带韧，林小娥觉得这对蜜桃像有吸力，让她爱不释手。随着林小娥的揉搓刺激，两粒玫色乳尖也悄悄挺立起来，林小娥把它们一并收入掌中把玩。  
“唔……宝儿，松手…”月明惠觉得这样下去身体开始有点异样了。  
“我不！”林小娥嘴一撅，揉得更起劲。  
“宝儿…你是不是想你娘亲了？”月明惠只当她思母心切。  
“我不是想我娘亲，我是想你！”林小娥豁出去，一口亲上月明惠的嘴巴，轻轻一碰就分开了，脸贴得极近，不放过月明惠任何一个表情。  
月明惠一时错愕，不等她反应，林小娥继续说道：“我对你的喜欢，和爹爹对你的喜欢一样！和…和卜管事的也一样！”  
月明惠赫然“你…你都知道…”  
林小娥不答，手往下边伸去，覆上月明惠双腿间的脆弱地带。“你也喜欢宝儿的，对不对？”  
“宝儿…不可以这样…”月明惠迷惘了，到底是哪个环节出了错。  
“这里”林小娥拨弄两片滑嫩“书上说这个地方叫‘搓仙台’，我喜欢这个名字。”她像往常一样，新学了什么知识就急于在月明惠面前表现。  
林小娥一边观察月明惠，一边轻轻按压那处温暖，月明惠一声轻泣，林小娥就更加用力。  
“惠姨娘…惠妈妈…妈妈……”  
月明惠把头抵在林小娥肩膀，压抑着呻吟，想要尽量忽略身体上的感受，一定是今晚喝的酒有点烈，她想。  
林小娥开始亲吻月明惠，额头，眼睑，鼻子，嘴唇，没有一处她不喜欢，手指摸到前端，是一颗花心的果实，稍稍一捏，就能听到耳边的甜腻口令。还是那把低低的嗓音，不停叫着宝儿…宝儿……  
这一次，不再是因为别人，能让你发出这种声音的，只有我。  
“惠姨娘跟我去私奔吧！我们去除魔卫道，匡扶正义，持剑走天涯！”  
少女眼里倒映整个星辰，月明惠有一舜愣怔，紧接着高潮来袭，她仰头尖叫一声，长长的吟哦，裹挟一个“好”字。  
（七）  
林小娥的私奔计划，到底是没能实施，她知道惠姨娘舍不得离开爹爹，也舍不得卜管事，不过没关系，她林小娥是谁，路还长着呢，走着瞧！！！


End file.
